1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suspension control system for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention is directed to a suspension control system which is operable to vary damping coefficients of shock absorbers for suppressing rolling motion of a vehicle body when turning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 61-184114 discloses an anti-rolling motion control suspension system for an automotive vehicle. This suspension system is operable to detect steered angular velocity and controls shock absorbers to exhibit high damping coefficients when the detected steered angular velocity is greater than a preselected threshold value for suppressing rolling motion of a vehicle body.
However, such a prior art suspension system encounters a drawback in that when a threshold value of a steered angular velocity is set to a relatively small value for enhancing sensitivity of anti-rolling motion control, a shock absorber tends to be modified to assume a high damping coefficient even when a steered angle is a small value which does not require the anti-rolling motion control, resulting in vehicle riding comfort being degraded. Alternatively, a greater threshold value of the steered angular velocity causes the sensitivity of the anti-rolling motion control to be reduced, inducing a control response rate to be delayed when quick and/or additional steering operations are made.